Little Tsuna
by Klutzilla01
Summary: Tsuna has been turned into a little kid thanks to Lambo. Now the Guardians are forced to take care of little Tsuna who seems to be more trouble than expected. Warning: bad grammar and spelling! R&R plz! T for mild swearing...lol
1. The 5 year Bazooka

Little Tsuna

**Little Tsuna **

**By: Klutzilla01**

Summary: The Bovino family's 5 year bazooka shoots the person 5 years into the past... or so that's the case. So when it's accidentally shipped off to Lambo, he uses it on Reborn who then turns it to Tsuna who then, instead of becoming 10, becomes a cute little 5 year old who continuously holds onto a mysterious ball that seems to have powers of its own. OH, just so you know, It's the duty of the guardians to take care of little Tsuna, whose actually more troublesome than you think.

Warning: Bad grammar, spelling mistakes, quick. Don't read if you care about spelling.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. It belongs to Akira Amano.

--

When the ninth went to visit the Bovino family, he was surprised to see each and every one of them was scurrying about the place in panic. The whole estate was a huge mess, with different holes scattered as well as clothes and petals, leaves, heck, even a tree was uprooted from its original place and thrown across the field.

The ninth grabbed a passing Bovino by the collar. "Excuse me," the ninth said as the panicking Bovino barely paid attention to the Master Vongola. "What **are **you all doing, Bovino?" the Ninth asked with a raised eyebrow.

The random Bovino just shook his head rapidly. "We lost it!" he wailed. "We're gonna get it from the boss!!" by now tears were streaming down his face in horror as he continued to think of his impending doom.

"Lost?" the ninth asked. "What did you lose?" The Bovino turned to him about to answer when he gasped; finally understanding just who he was dealing with. "V- VONGOLA-SAMA!!" He yelled in shock as everyone who heard stopped scurrying to look at the said man.

The Vongola smiled kindly at him. "Yes, it's me," he said. "So Just what is it that you lost?" he asked kindly as the Bovino looked down in shame for his actions.

--

"Lambo cut that out right now!" Tsuna yelled as he chased the cow suit boy around his home. "Bwuahahahahaha, you'll never catch Lambo-san!" the little cow (boy) laughed as he ran through the hallways and up the walls, enjoying the attention Tsuna gave him.

"Lambo!!" Tsuna wailed as the doorbell rang.

The tired boy cursed whoever was at the door and hurriedly left Lambo alone to open it.

"May I help—Hii!?" Tsuna yelled as a gruff looking man roughly shoved a huge wooden box into Tsuna's hand. Tsuna stared at him questionably until he said "Lambo Bovino." before jogging off into the distance.

Tsuna could only stare in silence at the huge box with FRAGILE written on it as he lightly put it down on the floor of the kitchen._ Wha- What is this!?_

"What's that?" Reborn asked as Bianchi started to teach Ipin how to cook. "I'm not sure." Tsuna said in a puzzled expression. "The man just said it was for Lambo before running off into the distance.

Reborn casually sipped his tea. "Well if it's that stupid cow's then just leave it."

Just then, the said boy came running in when he realized Tsuna was no longer chasing him. "That's Lambo-san's!" Lambo yelled once he noticed the huge box. The cow suited boy crashed into the wooden box, successfully making a hole at the side.

"L-Lambo!?" Tsuna yelped as he reached his hand inside. Just then, Lambo shot up through the top of the box making **another **unnecessary hole as he happily held a pink bazooka (much like the Ten year one. Only pink) and pointed it at where Reborn was casually sitting.

"Die Reborn!!" he yelled and pulled the trigger. Reborn, not really caring, grabbed the nearest thing possible and used it as a shield.

That shield, by the way, was Tsuna.

Screaming with Tears, Tsuna silently cursed Reborn as purple smoke filled the area he was in...

--

A/N: Yeah, I know, this was very short... a bit TOO short. But I care for it not. Yeah um, if you're going to review, please review if you liked it and about how I should improve the character development and stuff.

This is my first KHR fic.

So if I messed up, tell me. Hurry and tell me. I don't care if you think you're gonna hurt my feelings; tell me... unless it's like this huge paragraph on spelling and all; then please keep it to yourself.

Thank you for reading until the end. I hope you have a wonderful day, please Review.

I should probably stop procrastnating too.


	2. Proposition

Little Tsuna

**Little Tsuna**

**By: Klutzilla01**

**Chapter 02: **

**Proposition**

Warning: Bad grammar, spelling, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

--

When the smoke finally cleared, Bianchi had dropped her utensils; Ipin stared with a gape mouth, Lambo just picked his nose, and Reborn sipped his tea.

Do you want to know why? (You probably could care less but, who cares. It's plot development.)

There, in Tsuna's place, was a small child around the age of five years sitting with a clear ball in his hands.

Reborn Jumped down to the small, fragile looking boy who held his ball tightly. Staring at everyone with his large, curious brown eyes, he asked with a tinge of fear "W-who are you?" He hid behind his ball as soon as he asked.

Reborn smirked. "I am Reborn, Dame Tsuna, and that lady over there is Bianchi."

Bianchi nodded and bent down too Tsuna's eye level. "Tsuna... what was the last thing you saw?" the pretty woman asked. Tsuna gulped. He didn't want to answer, but they didn't **seem**mean. With a stutter, Tsuna responded with "M-Mama and P-Papa blew up into purple smoke." _It was the Bazooka..._

Bianchi picked Tsuna up and plopped him down onto the middle of the table where Ipin and Lambo jumped onto out of curiosity. "Me Ipin." Ipin said in broken Japanese. "HAHAHAHA AND I AM THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN!!" Lambo boasted. "FEAR ME!! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ipin growled and kicked him. "Lambo, no bully!" she yelled as Lambo only stuck his tongue out.

"Be quiet, Tail head!" He laughed. Ipin growled once more. "You be quiet!" Ipin yelled and jumped off the table to chase Lambo. Tsuna watched in awe at their boundless energy. _I wanna join too!_ He thought as he dropped his ball onto the floor before landing neatly on it as well.

Using the ball as transportation little Tsuna (I'm gonna just call him MINI TUNA) quickly caught up to Lambo and Ipin, only following from the floor when they somehow ran on the wall.

During this, Reborn had just finished calling the last guardian as Bianchi stared calmly at Tsuna's transportation device.

"Reborn," The poison scorpion started.

"Yes?" Replied the Arcobaleno.

"Why does it seem that Mini Tuna is smarter than Medium Tuna?" the poison scorpion asked as Reborn shrugged.

"Who knows, we'll just have to let the events unfold." Reborn smirked evilly and jumped down his stool.

"Come Bianchi; get Tsuna, the camcorder, and everyone else in the house." He started to crackle evilly.

Bianchi blushed happily. "Of course, Reborn, anything for you..." she said as she proceeded to do her tasks.

Once alone, Reborn smirked evilly. _This could get interesting..._ He thought and sipped his tea.

--

BAM!

Gokudera slammed the door opened in much distress. "TENTH!!" Gokudera yelled urgently as he ran inside. He ran into the kitchen and gasped when he realized he was the **last one there**. That wasn't gonna be good on his 'right hand man' resume.

Reborn smirked. "It's nice of you to join us, Gokudera, hurry and sit." Gokudera nodded in embarrassment in being last. For shame.

Now that all the guardians were here and accounted for, Reborn thought it was ready to inform everyone about Tsuna.

"All right," Reborn started. "What you might see right now might be a shocking to some of you guys, so please be ready for anything." Reborn said as he nodded to Bianchi.

Bianchi only nodded back and plopped down Mini Tuna onto the middle of the table. The boy stared up and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and I'm 5 years old. Who are you?" Tsuna asked happily as shock entered everyone's mind.

_Oh my gawd!! _Everyone besides the obvious thought as Tsuna just stared. Gokudera was first to yell. "IS THAT YOU TENTH?!" Gokudera yelled as Tsuna yelped.

"Yes, this you see right here, is Mini Tu- I mean Tsuna." Reborn said casually as Gokudera started looking at the tenth generation from all sides.

Tsuna started to grow uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting. As Reborn continued to chat Tsuna finally grow to his limit and raised his ball...and threw it at Gokudera successfully hitting him square in the face.

Silence...

Someone coughed a little (It was a very extreme cough by the way) before the ball finally decided to bounce back lightly into the arms of Mini Tuna.

To say our favorite little bomber was sad was an understatement. He was just downright DEPRESSED. "W-Why...Tenth..." He mumbled as he fell to his hands and knees.

"I-If that's how the tenth feels then...then... I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HIS RIGHT HAND MAN!!" he yelled passionately as he hit his forehead with the ground multiple times.

Tsuna freaked and ran towards Bianchi, effectively hugging her like she was his parent.

This just made Gokudera WORST. I bet he was suicidal now.

That's when Yamamoto came up and ruffled Tsuna's head.

Tsuna accepted him and was happily transferred from Bianchi to Yamamoto himself.

Okay, **NOW **I know Gokudera is suicidal.

Gokudera started pounding the hard floor in self pity. "My beloved Tenth... how could you do this too me..." Yamamoto noticed his friends depressed state and smiled happily as a thought entered his head. "It's fine, all you need to do is bond with him, right?" he said, hoping it would lift the bombers spirit.

At this comment, Gokudera's head shot up as something sparked in his eyes. He whipped his head sharply to the baseball freak. "For once in your life you've just said something smart, Yamamoto." Gokudera yelled as he attempted to grab Mini Tuna.

That's when Mini Tuna assaulted him again. But instead of the ball bouncing back to the todller's hands, it bounced off of Gokudera, to Bianchi, Hibari, Ryohei, and Mukuro (Because he just **had **to come at that one moment) before finally hitting Yamamoto's face and lightly coming into Tsuna's hands.

More silence...

Hibari took out his tonfa's, Ryohei got into a boxing stance, Bianchi took out two plate full of poison cooking, and Mukuro took out his three headed stake with a pissed off smile. Yamamoto Hugged Tsuna a bit protectively as Gokudera suddenly became the wall between them.

Reborn sighed at the tension in the family because of Tsuna. "Now hold on everyone." Reborn said catching everyone's attention, "Each of you individually are going to be taking care of Tsuna." Reborn said. "And during his stay, **you **have the control of how to bring Tsuna up." Reborn said successfully catching their interests.

"So, what you're saying, baby..." Hibari started as he put his tonfas down.

"That if we become an EXTREME adult figure for this kid..." Ryohei continued relaxing a bit.

"WE CAN INFLUENCE HIS CURRENT SELF!?" Gokudera gasped as Reborn smirked. "So, what do you say?"

_--_

_No...I mustn't let the Tenth lose his current self..._

_--_

_If I have this kid become like me...HE COULD CONTINUE MY EXTREME DREAM FOR ME!!_

_--_

_Kufufu... If I influence Sawada Tsunayoshi's life...I have a better chance of taking over him..._

"Oh, and just so you know, Mukuro's already out of the question." Reborn stated.

_Dammit..._

_--_

_If I change Sawada Tsunayoshi's personality... he might just be a worthy herbivore. _

_--_

_But..._

_WHO'S FIRST!?_

--

A/N: okay first off, I want to thank EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!! I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T EXPECT IT!! But um, if I have grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, please tell me what they are unless it's like this HUGE paragraph on spelling and all. But anyways, thank you. Oh, and any ideas are also appreciated as well.

Oh, and Character development, I might need help on, Like Hibari and Ryohei (I think I portrayed their characters horribly. I think I made Gokudera too passionate and Reborn maybe too, evil.)


	3. Ryohei Sasagawa

Little Tsuna

**Little Tsuna**

**By: Klutzilla01**

**Chapter 03:**

**Ryohei Sasagawa **

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Warning: Bad grammar, spelling, etc. OH, and an extreme case of abusing the word Extreme.

--

"Okay everyone," Reborn pulled his hat off, revealing not only his incredibly spiky black hair, but a bunch of folded strips of white paper inside of the Mafioso's hat. "Free for all." Multiple hands dove into the hat at the word 'Free', yeah, that's right, Freebies.

Mukuro pulled out a white strip with a victorious expression.

He opened it and smirked. Raising the (not so) glorious strip of paper over his head, he let out a victorious laugh escape his mouth. "Ahahaha, I got-"

Immediately, Leon turned into a gun with a suction cup on the end and was shot at Mukuro's piece of paper, successfully capturing it and bringing it back to Reborn.

Reborn used Leon to take Ryohei's paper and gave it to Mukuro as well as giving Ryohei's Mukuro's paper.

Mukuro's face blanked out and held the paper in front of him again. "...Zero..." _Dammit. _

Hibari opened his. "Six." He said with a frown. He had hoped for something a bit more fulfilling.

Gokudera opened his. "FIVE!?" He yelled in obvious disappointment.

Lambo opened his eagerly. "Bwuahahahahaha, Lambo-san got five too!" he boasted. "Stupid cow, that's the number four!" Gokudera growled angrily. He was already pissed; he didn't need Lambo to add to his disappointment.

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly. "I got three." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, hoping he would have been first.

Futa smiled "Yay, I'm 2nd!" He yelled happily into the air. Hibari came up to Futa and switched his paper with him. "Although I'd rather be number 1, being number 2 is also alright." He smirked and walked away from the saddened child.

"Ipin got 7." The Chinese assassin smiled.

"I'm number eight." Bianchi said as she tossed a piece of her long hair to the side.

"I'll be the last one." Reborn stated with his usual face.

"AND I HAVE THE EXTREME NUMBER ONE!!" Ryohei yelled and picked up Mini Tuna who was already scared out of his wits. "KID, WITH ME, YOU SHALL BECOME AN EXTREME BOXING CHAMPION BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!!" He tucked the small, devastated boy, under his arm and immediately left without the proper supplies.

Silence...

"GAAAAAHHHH!! THAT HURT TO THE EXTREME!!" They heard as two types of wailing's echoed inside.

10 minutes later, Ryohei came back with a defeated look.

"I failed to the extreme..." he sighed sadly.

"It was to be expected." Reborn replied and patted the boys shoulder.

"But, where'd you put the Tenth, turf-head?" Gokudera asked looking around Ryohei.

"That's why I extremely failed..." The saddened boy replied as Gokudera processed the words in his head.

"So... the Tenth's missing..." Gokudera said as the sullen teen nodded.

5 minutes please.

"OH MY GAWD, WTH YOU STUPID TURF-HEAD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US YOU STUPID LITTLE BI—

Yamamoto held Gokudera down as the flailing boy continued to spout out his rants of anger at Ryohei.

"It's only been 15 minutes, Sasagawa Ryohei, How do you lose a kid under 15 MINUTES!?" Hibari asked with a slight twinge of anger in his voice. Yeah, he has this slight premonition that **they **(Minus Mukuro) were going to be forced (Minus everyone but Hibari) to look for that small Tuna fi—I mean herbivore...

Reborn smirked at Hibari. "You're premonition was right, Hibari." Reborn smirked. "You **will**go looking for Tsuna, minus Mukuro," Mukuro cringed at those said words, _why are you all so prejudice!!_ "And you will **like **it."

"Oh, I'm sure..." Hibari replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and immediately headed out the door without any indication of a good bye.

"Turf-head!!" Gokudera yelled. "Take responsibility and help look for the tenth!!" Gokudera yelled, finally freeing himself from Yamamoto's grip and stomping out the door.

Yamamoto laughed a little and patted Ryohei's shoulder comfortably as he passed, "Don't worry, me and the others will go help find him." He said and followed Gokudera out.

"I'll look especially hard to find Tsuna-nii!" Futa said confidently as he walked out the door.

"Ipin will work hard too!" Ipin said and ran out the door.

"Bwuahahahahaha, Lambo-san will find Tsuna first!!" Lambo laughed boastfully as he ran after Ipin.

Bianchi stared at the door before finally saying, "Later." and leaving Reborn and Ryohei alone.

Silence filled the room.

"Ryohei...If you find Tsuna, I'll give you a second cha-"

"I SHALL WORK HARD TO THE EXTEREME!!" Ryohei screamed as he ran out of the house _extremely_.

Reborn just had to smirk as he sat down at the table with a depressed Mukuro. "Stupid Arcobaleno, if it weren't for the fact that you'd **kill **me if I were to leave that door I would've gone looking too!" Reborn just sipped his tea and sighed.

"If I let you near Tsuna anymore than you already are, then I would be fired. Do you know just how many jobs are willing to take a baby? Zero, Mukuro, ZEROOOO!!" The Arcobaleno emphasized as he smashed the tea to the ground, spilling all the contents over the floor.

Silence filled the air as the two in the kitchen stared at the rare mess on the floor caused by the baby.

"...You're cleaning it up." Reborn said and jumped off the stool to look for a place to rest.

"W-What was that!? T-That really isn't fair, Arcobaleno..." Mukuro said angrily as he took out his trident (I only said stake cause I heard from some other story with Mukuro).

"You shouldn't make other people clean up after your messes, Arcobaleno..."

Reborn twitched as Leon turned into a gun. Quick and sharp, Reborn had turned around and shot a bullet in Mukuro's direction with such swift grace, even the pineapple-head had to stare in awe at Reborn.

Finally regaining his conscious, Mukuro felt something trickle down his cheek...and it wasn't a tear...it was warm...oozy...and most likely red. The villainous boy just turned slightly to stare at the dent in the wall that was caused by Reborn. Said baby smirked and blew some smoke off of the tip of his gun.

"Please finish before I wake up." He said and walked away, leaving the evil boy alone with his hurt pride.

_...M-Mukuro-sama...?_

"_If you say a word, I will HURT YOU, CHROME!" _

_Yes...Mukuro-sama..._

--

Ryohei Sasagawa sighed in disappointment as he sat down (Extremely) on a (Extremely) brown bench (No seriously, it was as though the original brown color itself had ETCHED its very being into that bench. Otherwise Ryohei wouldn't have sat on that bench) after an extremely long (10 minutes to be exact) time of searching for the boy.

The poor boxer had literally (Seriously; extremely) TORE DOWN Namimori searching for ANYTHING like an adorable brown haired kid who just screamed 'Come (insert sick word here) me!' Everyone he talked too (They were all women with children might I add. Oh, and one pretty man) had shook their head in disgust and some even punched his gut! (I can't believe he did this all in less than 10 minutes.)

He would have to see those people again though. Recruitment if you must know.

Ryohei sighed and slapped his head. "GAAAHHH, WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!!" He roared out extremely. The boy jumped up from the brown bench not realizing the WET PAINT sign he sat on that protected his but and back from paint.

Ryohei heard the something rustle behind him as well as a few sniffling sounds in a clump of bushes behind the bench. The boxer stared curiously at the bushes and squat down, putting his hands out to ruffle round the leaves and get a better view. The child inside had gasped in surprise once he realized just who it was.

"KKKKIIIIIIIIDDDDDD!!" He screamed as Mini Tuna jumped in surprise. Attempting to run away from the scary screamer, but Ryohei had caught the back of his collar and picked hi up into the air.

"Oi, what happened to you? You have extreme wounds all over yourself!" Ryohei proclaimed and started to bandage the poor boy using whatever he had useful.

Mini Tuna sniffled at the less scary and nicer person that was currently healing all his owies away. Hugging his clear ball closer to his chest, the little boy sniffled and choked out a thank you.

"Well? What happened to make you so extremely battered up like this?" Ryohei asked once more as he put the little guy his shoulders.

Sniffling the little tuna fish said, "I-I tripped..."

"Aw, a trip can't do that much da-"

"And fell into a ditch." Tsuna finished as Ryohei stayed quiet. _Harsh..._

"W-Well that... well... extreme..." Ryohei said.

"Onii-san?" Tsuna started to inquire.

"Yes, what is it?" Ryohei asked as Tsuna sniffed a bit.

"Why were there big scaly lizards in the ditch?" Ryohei stopped all movements to think.

_Those are...alligators...am I right?_ The boxer thought. Then a gleam entered his eye as his mouth broke into a huge smile. "Hey kid, if you show me your ditch, I'll teach you some pretty good moves, alright?" he yelled extremely.

Tsuna nodded happily and the two were about to go on their merry way until...

"Wait you two," and all too familiar voice said as the pair turned around. "Master Pao Pao!" Ryohei exclaimed. _Isn't that the same baby as before? _Mini Tuna thought curiously as he inspected Master Pao Pao. "Your times up, Ryohei, it's time to return Tsuna home."

"Will I get him tomorrow?" Ryohei asked

"No."

"BUT WHYYYYYY!? IT IS EXTREMELY STILL AFTERNOO-

All of a sudden, everything turned dark and the stars came out to shine beautifully over Namimori.

"WHAT AN EXTREME CHANGE IN SCENERY!!" Ryohei yelled out into the air.

Reborn just nodded his head, "Uh-huh, that's really nice, Ryohei, now can I take Tsuna back home, it's way past his nap time, plus he needs to go to bed." Reborn stated and took Tsuna off from Ryohei's shoulders.

"Say good bye, Dame Tsuna." Reborn said and started to fly (Courtesy of Leon) away with Mini Tuna in tow. The little boy turned his head back at Ryohei and waved his hand, "By-Bye, Onii-chan!" Tsuna yelled and flew away into the distance (which wasn't much since his house was really right there.)

Ryohei waved back at the distant boy until he could no longer be seen (Which was when they entered the house via top window).

Ryohei looked at the house with a sense of pride, "I did my best..." He sniffed. "I taught you all the extreme lessons I have ever learned..." Ryohei started to think of the past moments that happened between him and the kid, which were all made up might I add. "LIVE ON TO THE EXTREME!! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY YOU"LL EVER BE ABLE TO LIVE AN EXTREMELY HAPPY WAY!!" Ryohei yelled out and headed home.

--

Meanwhile, inside a bush a pairs of mysterious eyes had looked at the scene before him. He took out a mini Radio, "M.E to B.L, M.E to B.L!" He whispered. "B.L!?" the other yelled. "WHAT THE HECK TYPE OF NAME IS THAT!? B.L! I'M NOT GAY, ASSHOLE!!"

"But it's a CODENAME!! Get with the times, old man!"

"Old Man!? OLD MAN!! I'll have you know I'm only-"

"Yes, yes, that's very nice to know Lauren, but really, stop acting like a childish brat."

"B-But, BUT VONGOLA-SAMMMMMAAAAAA!!" Lauren whined as his eyes watered slightly.

"Anyways, Fazio, have you found any trace of the Five-year-bazooka?" The Vongola asked.

"Yes I have, V.N, in fact-"

"V.N? What's V.N?"

"Vongola Ninth, sir— Anyways, I have indeed found something you might find interesting." Fazio replied.

"Yes, what is it, Fazio."

"A V.O.T. P.C/B – And please just call me Fazi sir-." Fazi replied.

"...What?" The ninth asked as Lauren had a look of confusion at the name.

"I found a Victim Of The Pink Canon/Bazooka, or in other words, V.O.T.P.C/B." Fazi explained.

"...Please, just say, a person who got hit by the Bazooka. No more names, it's getting annoying."

"Alright sir.

--

A/N: FAZI IS THE BEST NAME EVER!! ANY WHO OPPOSES WILL...I don't know actually. Anyways, my procrastination has kicked in, but because of my added school work, I have a legible excuse. Hah, Umm, anyways, thanks for everyone who favorites, alerted, and reviewed this story, you have my gratitude.

I am really sorry for the long wait.

-Extra-

Ryohei had gone home happily as he and his sister sat down and ate dinner.

But during dinner...

"OMGHCWTFBBQ, I FORGOT TO ASK FOR THAT KIDS EXTREME NAME!!" Ryohei yelled out.

"Ryohei, that's enough babbling, hurry up and eat your dinner," His mother responded.

"Yes mom." Ryohei said and went back to dinner.

Thus the happy Sasagawa family's dinner had continued nicely.

-Extra End-


End file.
